el diario de konan
by chicajamonXD
Summary: ¿que sucede cuando tobi encuentra el diario de konan? zetzu esta planeando algo, kakuzu se apodera de dicho diario, ¿itachi y kisame tienen peluches debajo de la cama? entren y lean


**primero que nada quiero aclarar que este no es un fic originalmente mio, es uno que lei en ingles y como me gusto... pues, decidi traducirlo para ustedes, admito que a primara vez que lo lei me paracio algo extraño, pero como aqui todo es posible... jejeje solo espero que les guste XD sin mas que decir... lean**

* * *

**el diario de konan**

La base de akatsuki podía ser un lugar aburrido en ocasiones. En realidad no había mucho que hacer por ahí

Cuando tobi se aburría le gustaba ir a buscar cosas que hacer, cosas con que des-aburrirse, cosas divertidas, esto incluía hurgar entre las cosas personales de los demás akatsukis

Un buen día, nuestro curioso chico tobi, encontró el camino hacia la habitación de konan, se veía interesante, la habitación estaba pintada de un azul suave con la instalación de muebles necesarios al igual que el resto de los akatsukis, sillas, escritorio, cama, armario… ademas de lo habitual, había miles de grullas de papel que colgaban del techo, aun más impresionante era el gran dragón de origami que konan había infundido con su chakra para hacerlo volar en círculos alrededor de du habitación. Los kunais y shurikens de papel estaban cuidadosamente acomodados encima del escritorio

Tobi recorrió el lugar sin mucho interés, se acercó hasta el escritorio y con cuidado tomo uno de los kunais, lo observo y se dio cuenta de que la habitación de konan no era divertida, coloco el kunai de vuelta en su sitio y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes poner su atención en la mesa, había un cajón oculto debajo de ella, tobi deslizó una de las gavetas y observo con entusiasmo lo que este traía en su interior, un libro azul brillante con letras bordadas con hilos dorados en el que se podía leer claramente DIARIO DE KONAN. Tobi tomo el libro sin pensarlo dos veces "_quizás no sea tan aburrido"_

Tobi sabía por experiencia que esas agendas eran divertidas, por ejemplo el diario de pein, en el cual se habla de quejas de largo aliento de imanes que lo atacan cada vez que entra a la cocina. Diario de deidara, en el que había algunos comentarios pervertidos acerca de sasori y del cual esta último no tenía ni idea. Diario de itachi, en donde este comento sin rodeos que había un osito de peluche llamado fluffy debajo de su cama. Tobi se preguntaba qué clase de cosas maravillosas o extrañas podría sostener el diario de konan.

Tobi salió de la habitación con el diario en las manos, trato de abrirla pero fue en vano, el diario estaba sellado con chakra, trato y trato de abrir aquel pequeño libro azul brillante, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pero simplemente no daba resultado, al final tobi se dio por vencido, se encontró con alguien en el pasillo…

"_zetzu-san_" exclamo tobi con su voz chillona, el lado negro de zetzu se estremeció con molestia _**"¿qué quieres mocoso…?"**__ "hola tobi_" contestaba el lado claro "_zetzu-san, mira lo_ _que encontré, tobi es un buen chico" __**"no debes tomar los diarios de la gente idiota" **__"fue_ _grosero tomar el diario de konan, tobi, yo se lo voy a devolver más tarde_" con esto zetzu le quito el libro al ahora triste tobi y se alejo _**"no puedo creer las cosas que hace este idiota" **__"tobi debería tener más cuidado" __**"lo hubiéramos dejado así konan lo hubiera asesinado…"**_

Kakuzu caminaba por el pasillo y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación _"¿Qué le robo_ _tobi a konan, exactamente?"_ zetzu volteo a verlo _**"el cabeza de calabaza con retraso le**__**robo su diario" **__"¿no habías quedado en encontrarte con konan esta tarde para que te diera el dinero que encontró en su misión?"_ pregunto cambiando de tema la parte blanca _"si así es, de hecho…" __**"perfecto, entonces entrégale tu el maldito diario**_**"** zetzu empujó la agenda en manos de kakuzu y se fue por el pasillo discutiendo consigo mismo sobre que hacer acerca de tobi hurgando en las cosas de los demás

Kakuzu continuo por el pasillo y suspiro _"¿en qué demonios me eh metido ahora_?" se preguntaba mientras observaba el diario en sus manos, sintió curiosidad y se dispuso a abrirla, pero se detuvo _"¿debería?"_ finalmente llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama, miro el diario con curiosidad "_aaa, que diablos… puede que haya algo_ _bueno, escrito hay…"_ kakuzu fue a abrir la agenda y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrado con chakra, esto izo aun más interesante saber que había en el contenido de ese diario, kakuzu intentaba por todos los medios abrir el librito

Luego de un rato, de haber mesclado cuidadosamente su chakra con el del diario y haciendo palanca en él, este se abrió de golpe, kakuzu miro las paginas _"espero que el trabajo duro de abrir la maldita cosa valga la pena"_

_Querido diario_

_Pein me envió a otra "importante" misión, hoy. Tenía que atacar, matar y deshacerme de un hombre que se hacía pasar por un maestro-santuario, al parecer era un espía de suna contra akatsuki. No puedo evitar pensar si algún día lograremos nuestro objetivo, si los…_

Kakuzu volvió la página, en busca de otra entrada

_Querido diario_

_Hoy llovió durante una misión y tengo mi papel empapado. No me podía mover lo suficientemente rápido y ahora tengo una cicatriz en el brazo de una kunai, pein debe poner más atención a los reportes del tiempo antes de enviarme a una misión _

Kakuzu quedo pensando un tiempo en si era gracioso o no, dio la vuelta a la pagina otra vez

_Querido diario_

_Estos nuevos miembros están llegando por docenas, pero al fin kakuzu se atasco con hidan. Por fin alguien que no puede matar. Hidan me parece… bien, si no fuera un psicópata sadomasoquista, su religión me parece inútil, sus rituales son extraños, rego sangre por toda la alfombra de la sala de estar. No logre quitar las manchas, kakuzu se molestó_

Hidan, tarado-baka algún día te voy a matar

_Trato de socializar con kakuzu, pero hablar con él es difícil, simplemente decirle hola a ese tipo, es como pedir la muerte… me gustaría que fuera más abierto a hablar conmigo, como todos los demás. Pero él me evita, ¿será que me odia?_

Yo no te odio, yo simplemente… no me gusta socializar, pensó kakuzu para sí mismo

_Eh encontrado un níquel en el sofá. Sé que kakuzu me mataría si supiera que lo tenía, lo deje en la cómoda_

Kakuzu fijo su mirada en dicho lugar, notando que había un brillante níquel con un origami rosa a un lado

_le deje una de mis rosas de origami, para tratar de ser algo agradable. Probablemente lo venda o algo por el estilo…. No sé por qué me molesta tanto este asunto _

si, ¿por qué te molesta? Pensó kakuzu, dando vuelta a la página

_Creo que deidara tiene una obsesión secreta con sasori. Sasori no lo sabe, pero vi a deidara en su habitación, acariciando la cola de escorpión de hiruko, mientras este hablaba de lo que era una verdadera obra de arte, era divertido, pero un poco escalofriante al mismo tiempo. Pobre sasori_

Kakuzu no paraba de reír, con tan solo imaginarse la "escenita" era suficiente. Siguió buscando otras entradas…

_Querido diario_

_Creo que kakuzu se fijo en mi cuando lo estaba mirando… levanto su mirada y se fijo en mi antes de volver a contar su dinero. Probablemente me odia… todavía no puedo dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, es que son fascinantes y algo extraños, a veces me pregunto que se sentiría mirarlo a los ojos sin que él me de una mirada asesina…_

Kakuzu miro la pagina y noto una pequeña y triste caritagarabateada en le parte inferior de la hoja. Siguió girando las páginas

_El hecho de que kakuzu se aleje de mi me intriga aun mas… parece ser un completo misterio. Incluso itachi me habla más que él… ayer me encontré con él en el pasillo y me sonrojé. Diablos ¿por qué me sonrojé? Me sentí como una completa tonta en ese momento… solo espero que no se haya dado cuenta…_

Kakuzu parpadeo varias veces, no yo no... no me di cuenta de que…

Kakuzu se detuvo en varias entradas, incluyendo una en donde konan había encontrado peluches, debajo de las camas de itachi y kisame

_Así que le hable a itachi sobre los peluches. La expresión en su rostros fue… simplemente no tenia precio_

Asi que por eso itachi estaba actuando muy extraño la semana pasada…

_Querido diario_

_Pein y yo todo el tiempo estamos juntos y por eso todo el mundo cree que estamos saliendo y que somos novios… pero no lo somos. Él siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo nada más. Pero nadie parece creerme, tal vez si tengo un "mejor amigo" eso no sería un problema… pero… hidan es un loco desquiciado, deidara hace cosas extrañas con las manos, itachi es un emo casi siego… ¿hay alguien normal por aquí? Parece que no…_

"O.O" , fue la reacción de kakuzu

_Asi que aquí estoy de nuevo, escribiendo… deidara no me cree que no estoy con pein. El me invito a salir, para hacer unos avances, pero fue muy grosero, razón por la cual se encuentra en el hospital, cubierto de golpes y cortadas de papel_

0_0 "…"

_Kisame y sasori no me dejan en paz, formaron un equipo para fastidiarme todo el dia. Le di una patada en la entrepierna a sasori, pero teniendo en cuenta que la zona es inexistente, no ocasionó ningún efecto. A zetzu le gusta coquetear con la rosa en mi cabello, no tengo corazón para decirle que es de papel…_

Tal vez yo se lo diga la próxima vez que lo haga, eso sería muy divertido, pensó el moreno para sí mismo

_Hidan me pidió unirme a jashin-sama, pues según el es un pecado estar en cualquier lugar cerca de mí. Le dije que no obviamente, no quiero estar apuñalándome a mí misma, creo que es una religión son sentido. En serio, si voy a hacer algo en la vida, quiero que sea beneficioso para mí_

Finalmente, alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo… giró la página

_Tal vez debería mentir y decirles a los demás que si estoy con pein para tenerlos lejos de mi. Ya estoy harta de que me miren e intenten coquetear conmigo, aunque el hecho de que me compren cosas es algo agradable. Pein les pregunto a los demás que les hace pensar que estamos juntos. ¿y si les digo que no somos novios y que me dejen de molestar? Esto a pein le molesta_

_La única razón por la que pein no los ah matado es porque necesita su ayuda para lograr nuestro objetivo. Ya sabes, ese objetivo de que moriré de vieja antes de que se termine, ese objetivo, ojala que todo mi sufrimiento valga la pena… primero tengo que ver a mi familia morir, ser huérfana, valerme por mi misma, aprender a luchar con un viejo loco ermitaño, ver a mi amigo morir y mi otro amigo tomar su cuerpo, ¿y ahora esto? ¿Cuándo se izo mi vida tan mala?..._

_Esto es ridículo, necesito unas vacacionesy encima de eso, todos coquetean conmigo y kakuzu solo me ignora… necesitamos mas mujeres en esta organización…._

Kakuzu siguió ojeando las páginas en busca de cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención y así llego a la ultima pagina…

_Los idiotas solo se fijan en mi porque tengo pechos, realmente estoy empezando a odiarlos, kakuzu sigue ignorándome, son todos unos estúpidos. Yo necesito conversación inteligente o moriré. Pein me envió a otra misión en medio de una tormenta terrible. Sinceramente estoy en el punto en que quisiera recibir tan solo un abrazo. Pero no voy a tener que…. Espero morir antes de llegar de esa estúpida misión… realmente necesito cariño…_

Kakuzu cerró el diario y respiro profundo _"baya, nunca me di cuenta de la gran cantidad de estrés que tenia konan… y hablando de ella, tengo que verla esta tarde para que me de el dinero que consiguió en su misión…"_

Kakuzu salió de su habitación y camino por el pasillo. Tenía un cierto remordimiento por lo que konan había escrito en su diario "_me siento sola"_ _"kakuzu me ignora"_ _"necesito cariño"_ salió de la cueva, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, miro a su alrededor tratando de visualizar a la chica, pero ella fue la que lo encontró a él…_"gracias por hacerme esperar"_ dijo ella con todo sarcástico y molesto al tiempo que empujaba un paquete con un fajo de billetes sobre las manos de kakuzu, se dio la vuelta y comenzaba a irse "_konan espera…"_ kakuzu la detuvo tomándola por un brazo

Se dio la vuelta _¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? Ya te di el maldito dinero ¿ahora qué? Estoy cansada, mojada y tengo frio, solo quiero terminar con esto de una maldita vez, sin mencionar que cuando vuelva tengo que hacerme cargo de todos ustedes, de un montos de niñitos llorones, porque eso es lo que ustedes son, un montón de niñitos llorones y malcriados, y además de eso tengo que lidiar con el estúpido estrés personal, sin nadie con quien hablar… yo, yo… no quiero escuchar lo que me vas a decir…" _konan gritaba furiosa, haciendo que kakuzu se molestara y le dieran ganas de matarla

Normalmente lo hubiera hecho, pero hubo una serie de cosas que se lo impidieron, 1 que era una chica y por más molesto que estuviera, matarla no sería una buena idea 2 que tenía mucho de qué preocuparse y nadie lo apreciaba 3 comenzaba a sentirse mal por ella 4 había estado bajo la lluvia todo el día, entre otros razonamientos…

Kakuzu respiro hondo "_tobi se metió en tus cosas y tomo esto"_ le dijo tratando de no sonar enojado, tendiendo el libro en frente de ella

Konan poso su mirada en el diario "oh… espera, QUE? VOY A ASESINAR A ESE IDIOTA CABEZA DE CALABAZA, me oyes tobi? Estas muerto" gritaba con ira hacia el cielo

"_konan, calmate…"_ decía kakuzu, resultaba irónico, pues generalmente era ella quien lo calmaba a él, cada vez que se enojaba y amenazaba con matar a cualquier cosa que se moviera

Konan respiro hondo y comenzó a irse de nuevo "_lo siento… gracias, supongo" _murmuro ella _"una cosa más" _dijo kakuzu, konan se giro mirándolo con recelo "_¿Qué?"_ pregunto con curiosidad

Definitivamente no se esperaba un abrazo por parte del moreno. Konan se quedo en estado de shock, preguntándose por qué se le ocurriría hacer una cosa así, se dio cuenta de que empezaba a ruborizarse de nuevo. Finalmente sin pensarlo, konan envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, devolviéndole el abrazo

Tobi estaba mirando lo que sucedía, a través de una pequeña grieta que ellos consideraban ventana, "_tobi se pregunta por qué konan-san y kakuzu-san están afuera bajo la lluvia abrazándose, 0_0" __**"tobi idiota, no seas entrometido"**_ el lado negro de zetzu anuncio que había entrado en la habitación "_hola zetzu-san, ¿por qué se están abrazando?" _pregunto señalando a los dos de afuera "_**"tarado…" **__"se llama amor tobi" "zetzu-san, ¿realmente konan-san y kakuzu-san están enamorados?" __**"no exactamente…" **__"es difícil de entender, no es amor en sí, todavía…" __**"lo que está pasando es que…"**_

"_zetzu-san, ¿le diste a kakuzu el diario de konan-san a propósito? "__**Pude tener en cuenta que esto iba a pasar…" **_dijo encogiéndose de hombros y riendo maliciosamente…

* * *

**jajaja espero que les haya gustado, zetzu es un ser ingenioso ¿no? jejeje... en fin gracias por leer espero comentarios con sus opiniones acepto alagos y amenazas de muerte o no, mejor no ya que el fic no es mio jejeje pero igual quiero saber que tal les parecio, saludos y gracias**

**ah por cierto, ¿quierensaber que significa la palabra SUSPENSO? **

**la semana que viene les digo... jajajajaja **

**bueno ya, tengo que irme, jejeje chao dejan reviews ¬¬**


End file.
